


Tall, Dark and Gruesome

by ks_villain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_villain/pseuds/ks_villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few words spoken in jest bring back old memories for Shockwave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Dark and Gruesome

**Author's Note:**

> In episode 13, _The Ultimate Doom_ (part 3), Brawn calls Soundwave “tall, dark and gruesome”. Which one of the most hilarious G1 quotes I recall and probably my favorite G1 moment. I’m not sure why this spawned a little Shockwave/Soundwave fic, but yeah, here you go.

"Goodbye, tall, dark and gruesome", mocked the Autobot before he started running trough the narrow corridor, making a beeline for the exit. As usual, Soundwave just ignored the insult and kept on firing at the retreating enemies.

Shockwave, however, stopped in his tracks, struck by a sudden and unusual thought. The Autobot’s choice of words had triggered something in his processor. There was something in those few words that disturbed him, an error he could not immediately pinpoint. His single optic swiveled sideways, locking on Soundwave.

It was only natural that the Autobot would consider Soundwave tall and fear inspiring. It was the other term that puzzled the Guardian of Cybertron. After a few split seconds, a veritable eternity for someone who could analyze a problem as quickly as Shockwave, he realized that it had just never occurred to him to refer to Soundwave as "dark". 

On the contrary, he firmly associated Soundwave with the color "white". It was a somewhat illogical association, considering that the dark blue colour made up the majority of Soundwave’s paint job.

Shockwave spent two whole astroseconds analyzing the problem and searching his extensive memory files, briefly forgetting about the escaping Autobots. Echoes of strange sensations flickered through him, confusing him further. He was just about to conclude that there must be a minor hardware error somewhere within his own processor. 

Then Soundwave noted the lack of shooting from his fellow Decepticon. He stopped firing as well and turned his attention towards the purple mech, visor gleaming a bright red. And Shockwave suddenly remembered.

_White lip plates pressed together in a tight line..._

It was an old memory file, almost forgotten during the many vorns of his solitary watch on Cybertron. It was not important, served no purpose, should have been deleted long ago. And yet Shockwave had obviously kept it. 

_Fingers ghosting over white buttons..._

Aware that the remaining Autobots would get away if he wasted any more time with these useless deliberations, Shockwave shook himself out of his strange daze. It was illogical to dwell on such things. And yet he could not bring himself to delete the files once and for all. 

_Long white thighs, splayed enticingly..._

Resolutely, he pushed the memories away, raised his cannon arm and resumed shooting. The whole thought process had only taken a total of 15,4 astroseconds. A casual observer would not have been able to detect anything unusual in his behavior. 

But Soundwave was far from being a casual observer, and he had other methods of prying into the minds of those around him. He had seen the almost imperceptible shudder running through Shockwave’s heavy frame. Behind his battle mask, he smiled.


End file.
